


It Started As A Normal Day

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Sexual Frustration, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sensual. I mixed it with a quote at the end of <i>The Wedding Job</i> "It's the lemon juice."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started As A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Self-beta.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Originally posted on my LJ

On a normal day, Steve Carlson was an affable man. Right now he was frustrated, hot, tired, his jeans felt way too tight, did he mention frustrated? It was all the fault of one Christian Kane. The man was a damn menace! 

They’d done several interviews about their upcoming dates around the city, and Christian was in rare form. On any day, Kane was a tactile guy. Hugs, back slaps, hand on your arm. The interviewers were practically panting after the man, while at the same time, he was all over Steve. They normally didn’t do PDA’s, but it seemed like Christian was staking a claim. He stood so close, Steve could feel his breath on the back of his neck, and his hands were everywhere … Petting, always petting … Patting. It was making Steve crazy. 

He barely got out of the last interview with his dignity intact. Kane’s hand on the small of his back wasn’t helping, and when he slid his hand over his ass after crowding Steve against the truck on the pretense of unlocking the door … AAAHHH! 

The behavior continued during the three hour rehearsal. There always seemed to be a legitimate reason for the touching, brushing against … Sonofabitch was being a regular cock tease, and acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Another thing that stood out was how solicitous Christian was being … Not that he wasn’t normally considerate, but today was beyond normal. He let Steve pick where they ate on the way to rehearsal, anticipated what he wanted, from a bottle of water to finding where he’d left his guitar strings when one broke. 

During one break, Steve went as far as to check his calendar to see if he’d missed some kind of date or anniversary. 

He set the last guitar in the truck, and was just reaching for the door handle when he was spun around and pinned to the side of the cab. Steve yelped just as Christian’s mouth swallowed any sounds that might have followed. 

He was so distracted by Christian making an afternoon snack of his mouth and neck that he couldn’t stop all the sinful things the man was doing with his hands. 

Just as suddenly as he was there … He wasn’t. Steve was still half witless when Kane patted him on the cheek, and told him he wouldn’t need a ride, his agent would drop him at the house. 

So here he was in the middle of afternoon LA traffic, frustrated, hot ... Just had to bring the truck with no A/C ... Damn Christian for driving his antique morning … _"B_ _ut Steve, she needs run to keep her juices flowin’."_ Then gave him a wicked grin. Tired, more than a little aroused since he couldn’t stop wondering what was going on in Kane’s nasty little mind, _***did I mention frustrated?***_

Guitars and amps safely stowed in the house, groceries settled in the kitchen, clothes trailed through the bedroom as he made a beeline for the shower, hoping to wash away the day’s aggravations. 

Calmer and cooler, Steve dug through his dresser trying to remember when they had last done laundry. He squalled like a tail mashed cat as he was grabbed from behind. When he landed on the bed, he found himself covered by acres of naked Christian. 

Every time Steve collected enough brain cells to protest, Christian hit another of his hot spots. No matter how much he tried to push Christian over the edge, the infuriating man pulled back. The hair trailing over his skin behind that talented mouth had every nerve ending at attention and all coherent thought took a powder in the wake of Kane’s sensual assault. 

Later when sweat was cooling and limbs were tangled, Steve snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray. 

“What got into to you today?” He pulled the curling strands of hair away from Christian’s face. 

“Lemons.” Chris mumbled into his side. 

“Lemons?” Now he was really confused. 

He tugged Steve down on the pillows, and pulled him against his chest. “You smelled like lemons.” He answered, half asleep. 

Realization hit. Steve had been sprayed with onion juice that morning. He used a lemon to cut the smell. A smile of pure devilment spread across his face. 

In the future he’d have to remember, “It’s the lemon juice.” 

~Fini~

 


End file.
